


Danganronpa! Mutual Killing Is Back In Session

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: A new killing game, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Future AU, Gay Characters, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mentions of canon characters - Freeform, Multi, Mystery, No Smut, Nobody is complety straight, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Spoilers for all danganronpa games, The romance is going to be really slow ok, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Violence, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s only been a year after the reopening of Hope's Peak Academy, the latest class of students find themselves kidnapped and trapped in an Asylum by an unknown Mastermind. Only through the truth will the winner of this new game will be determined, and just why another killing game was set up in the first place.





	1. Prologue: Meet the New Students!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you for taking time to read this! This is also my first time publishing a fanfic in years so I hope you enjoy and please tell me if you find any mistakes!

This fic was inspired by [DanganRonpa! NeverEnding Despair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8429092/chapters/19312324) by [PansexualPirate](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualPirate/pseuds/PansexualPirate). Go read it if you have time, I promise it's worth your time!

* * *

 

The world had risen from the depths after years of terror and death. The air was clean, the sun shown without a hint of blood thirsty red in sight, and everything had returned to its natural balance. Not everything was perfect, things never were and never will be. There were still places that were rebuilding, but overall, the world has begun to heal from the Tragedy. Despair had lost its latest battle against Hope. The grip that Despair once held onto the world had loosened and faded into the background, allowing Hope to take the spotlight once again. Life had finally returned to its normal state.

A short, young boy mused this as he waited out the gates of the reopened Hope’s Peak Academy. The school had changed its policies since the Tragedy, in order to prevent another one, but the basic idea was still there. The school was a nurturing environment for hope and talent. This boy's name is Jun Nakatani; he was invited to the school as the Ultimate Motivator. He stopped at nothing to keep those he was around from falling into despair during the Tragedy through motivational speeches, so the talent was well deserved. Jun took a deep breath and tried to brush down his stubborn ahoge on his head. He was ready to meet his new classmates, his new family, and to leave the tragedy behind him. As he walked through the gates and entered the building, he began to feel light headed. The whole world seemed to be spinning in front of his eyes. As his vision became blurred, he fell to the ground and lost consciousness. This was definitely the sign of another horror story with its roots under Hope's Peak Academy once more.

* * *

 

“Hello?” A voice asked as Jun struggled to regain consciousness. He couldn’t tell the gender of the person behind the voice, but Jun didn’t think about it too much as he opened his eyes. He woke up on a couch in a place that resembled a counselor’s room. The person that spoke was by the door looking in. They had grey hair and light red eyes, they were also wearing glasses and a hat with a checkerboard pattern. They were wearing a dark magenta turtleneck shirt with a black sweater on top, the sweater had a small crown symbol sewed on. But the most noticeable feature of the person was that they were in a wheelchair.

 

“Oh, you’re awake. Do you mind if I let myself in?” The person spoke in a slightly monotone voice; overall they were a rather androgynous person.

 

“No, I mean I don’t mind, you can come in.” Jun answered the person’s question, he noticed his voice was a bit scratchy and his throat was sore, most likely from whatever knocked him out.

 

The person nodded and as they entered the room they asked “I assume you were knocked out when entering Hope’s Peak, correct?”

 

Jun nodded, “Yeah, did that happen to you too?”

 

“Yes, if I were to guess we are both a part of the same class and our other classmates are here too.” The mystery person stated.

 

“Oh, forgive me I didn’t give you my name. I’m **Hisa Chiura** , a pleasure to meet you.” The person now identified as Hisa said with a small nod, as if to ask Jun for his name.

 

“I’m **Jun Nakatani, the Ultimate Motivator**. It’s very nice to meet you Hisa!” Jun ignored the fact Hisa did not state their talent as he got up to shake hands with his new classmate and friend. Hisa smiled softly at Jun’s enthusiasm and gave him a firm handshake.

 

“I suggest our best course of action would be to explore this place, I haven’t covered much ground yet, so we could go together and maybe find anyone else.” Hisa stated with a rather matter of fact tone.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Jun replied as he left the room. He noticed a sign that had the words “Animus Asylum” on the door. The hallway was a blinding white and looked like it belonged in those Asylums in horror movies. Jun started walking towards the right with Hisa following him from behind. The duo didn’t get very far before a voice over the monitors loudly blared out.

 

“ _Attention to all students. Please report to the assembly room right away. I repeat, all students must report to the assembly room right away_.”

 

“Well I guess our exploration is going to have to be put on hold.” Jun quipped as he removed his hands from his ears.

 

“At least we will be meeting the other students anyways.” Hisa replied back.

 

Luckily the two students were already on the path to the assembly room, so they quickly walked to there. When Jun opened the doors he was greeted by a girl with light brown  hair that was put in a messy braid. Her eyes were a light grey. She was wearing an orange stripped long neck sweater and a long grey skirt. She was also wearing a set of odd looking headphones.

 

“There you two are! You two are the last to arrive; we’ve been waiting for you two for ages!” The girl exclaimed loudly.

 

A boy who had short brown hair and a hunting hat scoffed.  “She’s exaggerating; we’ve only been here two minutes top.”

 

The girl stuck her tongue out at the boy and grabbed the sleeve of Jun’s hoodie to pull him into the assembly room.

 

“I’m **Aika Deguchi, the Ultimate Songwriter** by the way!” The girl said with a rather happy look on her face.

 

“Jun Nakatani, nice to meet you.” Jun replied back in amusement. Hisa followed in while they looked around the assembly room, as if they were looking for something.

 

Jun turned to the boy to give his attention to him. He was wearing a rather outdoorsy outfit with a mix of brown and green colors; he gave Jun a small look and then said. “If we’re doing introductions then my name is **Haru Fujimori, the Ultimate Hunter.** ”

 

Jun gave him a small nod and then looked around at the rest of the class. The class was scattered in small groups. The first person that caught his eyes was a short girl, her skin was noticeably darker and she was covered in freckles. She was wearing a brown and green suit and she was noticeably wearing pants instead of a skirt. She had short dark hair that on closer inspection was a shade of green, she also had a curly ahoge on top of her head. Her eyes were a light green; they were slightly hidden by her glasses. She was also wearing a strange pair of gloves. She was talking with a tall girl with long black hair that had a small ahoge on the right. The tall girl’s outfit could be best described as a set of traditional Japanese robes that was both purple and green. The shorter girl turned to look at Jun, now that Jun had a closer look at her face she had a rather serious and stern looking expression. The taller girl gave her a little nudge, as if to encourage her to introduce herself. The shorter girl glared at her, while the taller girl giggled. The girl trekked towards Jun, with the taller girl following close behind. She stopped in front of Jun

 

“Hey, I’m **Masako Gushiken, the Ultimate Lawyer** , nice to meet you.”  The short girl said, straight to the point. The taller girl interjected slightly and said. “Hello, I’m **Chikako Aikawa, the Ultimate Onmyouji** ; it’s so very nice to meet you!” The taller girl said with enthusiasm.

 

“Onmyouji?” Jun said with puzzlement, he felt like he heard about those before.

 

“Well to put it simply, I’m an exorcist, though that’s not all there is too it.” Chikako said to Jun, as if she’s been asked that question more than once.

 

“So…. Do you guys know why we’re here?” Jun asked the two girls. The two shook their heads.

 

“We’re just as clueless as you are; we’ve been waiting here for a bit now .” Masako said to try to answer Jun’s question.

 

“Well, I guess I have time to introduce myself to everyone else then.” Jun said slightly to himself. Masako gave him a small nod, while Chikako gave him a warm smile. Jun could hear someone laughing about something and he turned to look at them. It was a tall girl that had her arms wrapped around the shoulders of a very small and scrawny girl. She had dark blue short hair and light blue eyes with a rather cute hat on her head. Her hair also covered up the right side of her face, and what parts Jun could see looked badly burned. The short girl was wearing a black uniform with blue highlights. She was also wearing a black skirt and long leggings. On closer inspection the girl was wearing gloves that completely covered her hands and arms. She looked very nervous and was looking slightly uncomfortable at the physical contact the other girl was giving her. Speaking of the other girl, she had light orange hair that was tied up in a set of short, messy pigtails. She was wearing an orange dress shirt with a black jacket wrapped around her shoulders and a long white skirt. Jun walked over to the two girls.

 

“Hi there.” Jun said to the girls, the shorter one yelped slightly.

 

“H-Hi, sorry, you s-startled me a b-bit.” The small girl had a quiet high pitched voice with the hint of a stutter. The taller one stopped laughing and gave Jun a large grin.

 

“Hey there! I’m **Eriko Kagami, the Ultimate Judge.** You better hope you never commit a crime with me as the judge!” The tall girl said with a rather happy tone. The shorter girl had managed to get out from underneath Eriko and she turned to Jun.

 

“Um, my n-name is **Shirushi Oshiro, the Ultimate Criminal Psychologist** …Which is a real t-thing by the w-way….” The short girl mumbled to Jun.

 

Jun smiled at both of them.

 

“It’s nice to meet you two.” Jun said to both of the girls, Eriko gave another grin and Shirushi just nodded.

 

 _Seven down, ten to go_ Jun thought to himself, as he looked around the room for the rest of his classmates. He walked towards the next person he saw, who was a tall girl with long red hair with a mint green headband. Her eyes were mismatched, one was red and one was green. She was wearing a pink dress shirt that was covered by a brighter pink vest and she was wearing a short black skirt. Her vest had a small rose pin on it. The girl was talking with a very tall and large boy. He had blond short hair and violet eyes. His skin was noticeably pale and he looked foreign, maybe European. He was wearing a white doctor’s coat and a blue vest on top of his dress shirt. The girl noticed Jun looking their way first and waved at him.

 

“Hi there! I’m **Azami Hashira, the Ultimate Cosmetologist.** If you ever need any make up done or hair done I’m your girl!” Azami said to Jun with a voice that was surprisingly deep for a girl her age. The blond boy looked at Jun, now that Jun had a closer look at him, the boy had rather large bags under his eyes.

 

“I’m **Tabib Yukimura, the Ultimate medic.** If you are ever hurt come see me… Unless you hurt yourself doing something stupid.” The boy said with a stern look. His voice was naturally deep but also had a distinct accent. Jun smiled and introduced himself once more and left the two to their conversation.

 

Jun walked to the next duo he saw. One of them was an androgynous person wearing an oversized yellow sweater with a brown apron on top. They had short light brown hair and yellow eyes. They were talking to a boy with black hair and dark grey eyes. He was wearing a show suit of some kind. The boy saw Jun first and turned to him and said,

 

“I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m **Tadashi Hatsu, the Ultimate Puppeteer.** I could show you one of my performances sometime if you like.” The boy had a rather monotone calm voice.

 

The other person gave Jun a smile and said “Hello! I’m **Toyo Suzuki, the Ultimate Doll maker.** I’m going to make you and the rest of the class the best dolls you’ve ever seen!” They sounded rather happy at the thought of making a class set of dolls.

 

Jun grinned at the duo and said he would be happy to see both of their talents first hand later.

 

The next group Jun walked up to was a group of three. The first person he saw was a tall and imposing girl. She had blonde hair that was tied up in a bun. She was wearing a fancy looking pink and purple dress; she was also wearing a black ribbon around her neck. The boy to her right was wearing some kind of butler uniform. He had dark blue hair and light blue eyes. The taller boy had a martial arts uniform on and light brown spiky hair and brown eyes. The shorter boy noticed Jun first and gave him a quick bow.

 

“Greetings. My name is **Kiyoshi Arashi, the Ultimate Butler.** If you need any help, do not hesitate to ask me.” The boy said with a proper sounding tone. The other boy gave Jun a grin and punched his right hand into his palm.

 

“Hey there dude! I’m **Naoko Ichioka, the Ultimate Kickboxer!** If you want to spar, ask me anytime, anyplace.” The boy exclaimed. The girl gave him an unimpressed look and turned to look at Jun in a slightly snobbish manner.

 

“I am Arisu Amachi, the Ultimate Corporation Leader. If you have nothing worthy to say then stay quiet.” The girl said in a cold, rude tone.

 

Jun gave the trio a polite smile and looked around for the last person he had yet to meet. He walked back to Hisa to see what they were doing when he couldn’t find the last person. They were talking with a short boy with skin that was noticeably darker and his face was covered in freckles. He had dark green hair tied up in a short ponytail, he also had a curly ahoge on top of his head. He had a green eye; his left eye was covered up by an eye patch. He was wearing a brown long coat with a green sweater vest over his shirt. The boy looked up from his conversation with Hisa and looked at Jun. He gave Jun a small smile.

 

“You can call me **Masato**. I’m this class’s **Ultimate Lucky Student.** Other than that there’s nothing much else left to say.”

 

The boy’s voice was a lot higher pitch than Jun expected. Jun could see Hisa softly smiling; whatever the two were talking about Hisa seemed to have enjoyed it. Masato gave the two a nod and walked off. Jun turned to Hisa and said,

 

“By the way, you never told me your talent.” Hisa’s small smile turned into a slight frown.

 

“I’m afraid that for some reason, I cannot remember my talent.” Hisa informed the Motivator.

 

“Geez, that sucks, but I bet we’ll figure out your talent in no time. And I bet it’s an amazing talent!” Jun said hoping to lift Hisa’s spirits. His efforts were rewarded with a smile from Hisa, one that was noticeably larger. Before the two could speak to each other once more, a voice shouted out from nowhere

 

"Well, looks like we've got everybody here, finally!" The voice they all heard certainly didn’t belong to any of the students, the voice was high pitched and almost sounded like some sort of cartoon character.

 

"Um, where did that voice come from?" Azami asked on behalf of the class, unable to see whoever spoke to them.

  
  
"I'm not sure." Tabib Stated obviously.

 

“No shit sherlock.” Haru retorted, slightly annoyed.

  
  
"Don't you kiddos worry, the answers to all your questions and more will soon be answered." The voice spoke again.

  
  
"M-Maybe it's just me, but I t-think it's coming f-from that desk o-over there." Shirushi said.

  
  
"No, you're not hearing things. I can hear it from there too." Arisu said, surprisingly being polite to the shorter girl.

  
  
"Well you two certainly have good hearing! Which is odd considering our music expert here couldn’t hear a thing." The voice replied.

 

“Hey! I can hear you just fine…. Whoever you are.” Aika yelled at the currently disembodied voice.

  
  
"Why are you hiding? Show yourself at once.”  Masko demanded, impatience and zero amusement in her voice.

  
  
"Now that's no way to speak to your head warden!" The voice said, getting slightly angry. "But if you braty bastards are that curious to seeing my handsome face, then I just can't say no to that."

 

 _Wait, did it say warden? What the hell does that mean?_ Jun thought to himself. Before there was any time to speak, something popped out from behind the desk and landed on top of it. Sitting there was what looked like a familiar stuffed bear. One side of it was completely white, while the other side was completely black. It's left eye was in an unusual shape and glowed red. No one knew how to react. This couldn’t be happening?

  
  
Jun could only croak out one word. "... _How_."

 

Silence took over the assembly room before it was broken by Toya.

 

"Is … Is that a stuffed bear?" The doll maker asked.

  
  
"How incredibly rude! I'm no mere stuffed toy! I am Monokuma, and I am this Asylum’s Head Warden.” The bear said. But how could that be? All the students recognized the bear. He was the face of the killing game that ended the Tragedy. The bear’s creator was long dead, so what was it doing here?

 

"Hoooooly Shit!! It can talk! How can you do that?" Eriko said, she was probably the  least scared by the fact that _Monokuma_ was standing right in front of everyone. "Is there a speaker in you or something?" She ran up to the desk and curiously began poking him.

  
  
"Hey, cut that out!" Monokuma said, swatting his arm at Eriko’s hand. "I already told you I'm not a toy! I'm the Head Warden, and you bastards better treat me with respect!"

 

“Are you the one who brought us here by force perchance?” Hisa finally spoke up, glaring at the bear in a rather intimidating fashion.

“Correct! Gold Star for you. I’m almost impressed.” The bear said in a sassy tone to  Hisa.

 

“Anyways, you brats are here because you need help. Like serious help. You all grew up in the despairful Tragedy! You kiddos could seriously use some therapy, and a break from your damn phones, which I took by the way. That’s why I brought you to this fine Asylum, for an indefinite period of time to heal!” Monokuma announced.

 

“By force.” Masako grumbled under her breath, sassing the bear.

 

“I-Indefinite?” Shirushi whimpered in fear.

 

“Wait, you took our phones???” Azami exclaimed in a angry tone.

 

“But then I realized, teenagers are _horrible_ at asking for help, especially when it comes to their mental health, so if you don’t want any of my loving care, you can leave on one condition.” Monokuma finished, choosing to ignore Masako’s back talk, Shirushi’s whimpering, and Azami’s skewed priorities.

 

"You actually mean that right?" Arisu asked, doubt in her eyes. "You'll actually let someone leave? What’s the catch?" She knew better than to trust any word that came out of his mouth, but someone had to ask.

 

"What’s with the _distrust_? I'm a bear of my word who always tells the truth, especially towards adorable bratty teenagers. If I say you can leave, then there's a way you can leave, and that’s final!" Monokuma answered.

 

"Then just get to the point and just tell us we have to kill one another." Masato said. The whole class looked at him, "You're wasting our time, we all know where this is going."

 

“Kill each other? We would never do that!!” Jun exclaimed, doubt and fear was laced in his voice, even though in his heart he knew the truth.

 

“Technically it’s called the graduation clause you damn lucky bastard." The bear muttered something along the lines “I _hate_ the lucky students so much.”

  
  
"Graduation Clause?" Chikako asked, shocked that the killing game’s most infamous rule actually had a proper name.

  
"Well, as students of Hope's Peak Academy you are all bound to stick by a set of rules." Monokuma explained. "These rules allow you to live out your life in peace and tranquility. However, if someone breaks that order and gets away with it, then that student will be allowed to leave!" Monokuma started to explain further.

"What I'm saying is that to leave this Asylum, you must murder one of your fellow students and not get caught!"  

 

None of the students ever though they would end up in a situation like this. The killing game was suppose to be a plan born from despair, which no longer had the power it used too. How could this happen? All the students got visibly nervous.

 

"You can use any method you like. Beating, stabbing, drowning, poisoning, shooting, impaling, burning, whatever your little dirty minds can come up with! It's all fair game in this Killing Asylum life!"

 

"You're not serious, are you?" Naoko asked, visibly shaking, whether it was fear or anger, Jun couldn’t tell. "You really think we’ll kill each other?"

  
  
"Forget it, you dumb plushie! We're not going to kill anyone no matter what you say!" Eriko exclaimed. There was no way any of students would resort to murder. Sure, they didn't know each other very well, but they all remember the horror of the last killing games and the terror of the Tragedy.

  
"Oh, I think you're mistaken." Monokuma said. "I'm not ordering you to kill anyone. Whether you decide to do it or not is up to you! But if you ask me, I think it's gonna happen whether I tell you to or not!"

 

“Since you kiddos seem to remember the last killing games, now I’ll get to the main event. If the culprit gets away they leave and the rest of you die, but if they’re caught only they alone will be axed, maybe literally.” The students were afraid of that being the answer.

 

“Well for the most part, I have some despair inducing motives for you kids to chew on later that _might_ change the rules a teensy bit.” The bear stated as if that would make the situation less grim.

 

“What kind of motives?” Hisa asked.

 

"Nope, I’m not answering that. I gotta leave some things as a surprise, you know? It wouldn't be fun if I spoiled the entire game at the very beginning!"

 

The students honestly had no way to answer the bears weird ass statement.

 

"Now then, please enjoy your exciting and gruesome therapy! I’ll be back with a juicy motive. See you bitches later!" he said. Finished with his announcement, Monokuma disappeared behind the desk, leaving the sixteen students to stand in the assembly room in shock.

 

 **16 STUDENTS REMAIN**  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first chapter. Who's going to live? Who's going to die? Who's going to be the fan favorite? Who's going to be the most despised OC? Who knows, but the next chapter will come soon! And I promise things will pick up in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1: Asylum Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation begins to sink into students as they explore the asylum, while they also attempt to get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! I posted this next chapter pretty quickly. I'm not sure if that's going to be a normal occurrence, but I have finished writing all the parts of chapter one, I just need to edit the other parts. Anyways, enjoy! Report card: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1KHisiGtKtn3Zc2euJqVis6NXdpPmFWW1qZlpaID3nRY/edit

“.....What do we do now?” Toyo was the first to speak, breaking the silence that had claimed the other students.

 

“I think the better question is what we can do.” Haru said in a gruff voice that caused everyone to look at them.

 

“We all know that attacking the damn bear will get us killed, there's no way to tell anyone we're here, and there’s the looming threat of being fucking murdered.” The hunter stated bluntly.

 

“We can’t just let the bears words get to us!” Jun exclaimed suddenly, that caused a few to jump in surprise. “Our priority is to stay calm and not do anything we’ll regret! We are students of Hope’s Peak Academy, we can get through anything! And this is no exception! We are all better than to let a dumb bear’s words get to us! All sixteen of us will be walking out of this prison alive; I swear my own life on it!” Jun concluded his improvised speech. The effect was felt; the other students looked a lot more confident.

 

“Jun’s right, we can’t play into the bears hands. Erm... paws.” Masako spoke up. Jun nodded towards her in thanks.

 

“We should continue our exploration of this Asylum. So the bear doesn’t have any more surprises in store for us.” Hisa stated, speaking for the first time.

 

The other students nodded and soon split into small groups. Jun decided to stick with Hisa, since they were the first person he met and he already felt like they had a nice relationship. As they left the assembly room Masako walked over after them.

“Do you two mind if I join you?” She asked.

 

“Not at all. The more the merrier!” Jun said with a smile and Hisa nodded in agreement. Masako gave them both a small smile and nodded in thanks. The trio began to explore the asylum; they went to the room across from the assembly room first. It happened to be the dining room, with the door to the kitchen towards the back. Masato was already there, looking around. When the trio walked in he waved at them. As they looked around Masato was the one to break the silence.

 

“That was a nice pep talk you gave Jun, it’s just what the class needed.” Jun flushed at the compliment and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Well, I guess I’m the Ultimate Motivator for a reason!” Masato just gave him a nod.

 

“I hope I don’t have to use my talent while we’re here, than that means someone committed murder.” Masako stated grimly.

 

“I doubt I’ll use my talent here much, luck isn’t really a physical talent after all.” Masato added.

 

“At least you three remember your talents.” Hisa suddenly stated, joining the conversation.

 

“It can’t be too hard. Maybe you’re the Ultimate Royalty?” Jun said to them. They blinked in confusion.

 

“Well, what’s your reasoning behind that?” Hisa asked him.

 

“It’s not much, but the crown symbol on your sweater could be a good indicator.”

 

“Impressive deduction.” Hisa stated in a tone that was hard to tell if they were being sarcastic or not.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Jun quipped back without missing a beat.

 

Masato chuckled slightly while Masako snorted.

 

“Maybe you’re the Ultimate chess player?” Masato said to Hisa. They rested their chin on their hand as if to think about that answer.

 

“That’s a nice theory. I do remember playing countless chess games and winning before.” Hisa said after a few seconds of thought.

 

“That’s really cool Hisa, I’ve never played chess before but you sound like you’re amazing at it!” Jun exclaimed which caused Hisa to actually blush slightly.

 

“Or maybe you’re the Ultimate bear hater? Like the rest of us should be.” Masako sarcastically added.

 

All four of them laughed at that. They fell back into a comfortable silence after Masako’s joke. Jun felt a little closer to the three after that.

 

The quartet finished exploring the dining room and kitchen and they left to look elsewhere. Masato wandered off in the other direction.

 

“If you guys don’t mind, I’m going to explore by myself for a bit.” he said. The Luckster didn’t give them time to answer before he walked off.

 

Jun just nodded at him and the rest of the group entered one of the counselor rooms, which happened to be the one Masako apparently woke up in. Chikako and Azami were already in there looking around. Azami turned to look at them and gave the three a grin.

 

“Hey guys, as you can see there’s a whole lot of nothing in here, but there’s a game room next door!” Masako huffed slightly.

 

“Why does this place even have these rooms? What’s the point?” She asked in an annoyed whine. Chikako laughed lightly, Jun noticed a slight blush forming on Masako’s cheeks.

 

“Dumb question I know.” The lawyer said to the Onmyouji with a slight pout and a wave of her left hand. Chikako just waved her hand back dismissively.

 

“No no, that’s not why I’m laughing. It’s just you always seem so grumpy and prickly…. Like a tsundere!” Chikako stated with a grin that showed zero remorse for what she just said.

 

“I’m not grumpy! And certainly not a “tsundere”! Don’t go around saying things like that!” The lawyer squawked in an attempt to defend herself. The outburst caused the rest of the students to laugh. Jun was pretty sure there were tears in his eyes. Masako’s face was burning red.

 

“Slander is a serious crime.” She stated in such a serious tone that it just made everyone else laugh harder. They calmed down after a few minutes and the five investigated the room. Azami was looking at Jun’s ahoge with interest.

 

“How do you get your hair to stick up like that?” The cosmetologist asked. Jun smiled sheepishly and unconsciously pushed down the stubborn piece of hair.

 

“Well, I’m absolute garbage at applying any kind of beauty product, and that includes hair gel. So it’s natural.” Masako snorted at that and added,

 

“Tell me about it, my hair is a nightmare in the morning. That’s why it’s so short.” Azami just nodded at both of them.

 

“That makes sense, though the style of your ahoges would fit better on each other.” The two tilted their head in confused at that statement. Chikako suddenly had a huge grin on her face.

 

“Is it because Jun’s a softy like Masako’s curly ahoge, while Masako is as prickly as Jun’s spikey ahoge?”

 

“Exactly! Chikako I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.” Both Jun and Masako groaned while Chikako and Azami laughed. Even Hisa was giggling a bit.

 

They went into the game room Azami mentioned afterwards, which was to the left of the counselor room they just left. When Jun entered the room he noticed Eriko and Shirushi were already there. Eriko noticed them first and practically pounced on Masako much to the lawyers surprise.

 

“Masako! I’ve wanted to talk to you! Since both of our talents are law based I was thinking we could exchange notes or something!” Masako noticeably perked up at the thought of discussing law with the judge. The two began a conversation Jun was hopeless at understanding, so he left the two alone. The motivator turned to Shirushi, who was looking through some of drawers that most likely held some games. Jun walked over and looked over her head.

 

“Find anything interesting?” He asked her. Shirushi yelped and jumped, hitting Jun ‘s jaw with her head. Now it was Jun’s turn to yelp as he rubbed his jaw.

 

“Oh! I’m so, so sorry Jun! You startled me! Oh, I’m really sorry!” The psychologist rambled slightly as she rubbed her head. Jun smiled softly and said

 

“Don’t worry about it Shirushi. I did kind of sneak up on you, so I was kinda asking for it.” Shirushi still looked upset about it but chose to drop it.

 

“Oh, this room has a few chess boards in here.” Hisa said suddenly which caused Jun to look at them. They were looking through a drawer, they turned their head to Jun and said “I could teach you to play later if you like.”

 

“That sounds like fun Hisa!” Jun replied to his friend who smiled softly.

 

After looking through the game room Jun and Hisa left, thought Jun had to go back and drag Masako out of her conversation with Eriko so they can continue exploring. Jun walked over to a small room with a sign that said “Nurse’s office” on it and walked in while the other two decided to stay outside. Unsurprisingly, Tabib was in there. But more shocking was Haru, Aika, and Naoko were in there too. Haru was sitting on the examining table grumbling under his breath while Tabib was looking through the cabinets, Jun noticed only one of the cabinets were closed, with several heavy duty locks on it, there was also a skull icon on it. He spotted Aika, who sitting in a chair with a box in her lap, with a very sheepish look on her face. Naoko was standing near the door with an incredibly amused look on his face.

 

“Umm, what happened?” Jun asked. Haru looked at him annoyed and jabbed his thumb towards Aika.

 

“That one dropped a box of medical supplies on my foot.”

 

“I said I was sorry!” The songwriter exclaimed.

 

The hunter ignored her and then jabbed his thumb towards Naoko.

 

“And that one ran into me while I was hobbling in pain.” Naoko just grinned and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment

 

Tabib huffed as he was looking through a set of syringes and putting them away and said.

 

“Lucky, the medical supplies aren’t damaged, and Haru’s going to be fine.” Haru shot him an irritated look and muttered.

 

“What, do you value the dumb supplies over me or something?”

 

“It depends on which is one being more useful at the moment.” Tabib said dryly, which caused Aika and Naoko to burst out laughing and caused a groan to come from Haru. Jun decided to leave the four alone. When he left the nurse’s office he noticed Masako was arguing with Arisu outside what appears to be a library, with the laundry room next door. Jun walked over to Hisa who was just watching the two argue with a blank face and asked,

 

“I was gone for only a few minutes, why are they fighting?”

 

“I’m not quite sure, I left for a minute to get a drink and when I came back the two were arguing.” Hisa answered with a shrug. Kiyoshi walked out of the laundry room and he watched the two girls argue in exasperation.

 

“Miss Gushiken, Lady Amachi, please stop arguing at once!” The butler said with a raised voice. The two girls stopped arguing and looked over at Kiyoshi.

 

“I was just telling this _“lawyer”_ about the glory of my family's empire Kiyoshi.” Arisu said with a snobbish tone.

 

Masako glared at her said “Empire, right. That totally sounds legal to me princess.”  Arisu glared at her and was about to start the argument again when Jun interjected.

 

“Please stop arguing! It’s not worth it!” To Masako’s credit she had the decency to look sorry. Arisu just huffed and stormed down the hallway. Kiyoshi gave the two an apologetic look and followed the heir. Masako sighed

 

“I’m going to get some water and calm down. I’ll be right back.” Masako didn’t give Jun time to reply before she left.

 

Jun noticed that Hisa had entered the library during the argument, so Jun followed in. Tadashi and Toya were in there looking through things that looked like packets, while Hisa was looking through some books. Toya waved at Jun to invite him over.

“Hey Jun, check this out! This little library has sewing patterns! I thought there wouldn’t be any in this dinky asylum.” The doll maker said happily.

 

“That’s great Toya, you must really like sewing.” Jun said.

 

The doll maker simply replied with a grin.

 

“These patterns are pretty complicated. Then again I was never the best at sewing.” Tadashi said. Toya turned to him.

 

“I could help you if you like!” Tadashi’s eyes widen a bit,

 

“Really?” Toya just nodded and starting to instruct the puppeteer on how to properly read the patterns.

 

Jun smiled and left the two alone and walked out when he noticed Hisa left. They were waiting for him outside, with a few books on their lap. The two decided to head back to the dining room to regroup with the other students, and to eat.

After half an hour all the students arrived, and ate dinner that Kyoshi decided to make for them all. Between the sixteen of them they determined they had access to the dining room/kitchen, the bathrooms, several counselor rooms, the puny nurse’s office, the game room, the library, the laundry room, and finally their dorms. There was a gate in front of one of the halls; it kept the class from exploring further.

 

“It’s not much, but I’m sure we’ll get access to the other halls eventually!” Jun stated, trying to keep the morale up. _At least everyone isn’t panicking too badly!_ Jun thought to himself as everyone seemed to have calmed down slightly from the revelation of being a part of an actual killing game.

 

“We should all try to relax and rest. We’ll hopefully be less stressed after a good night's sleep. I recommend we all go to bed around 8:00 or 9:00.” Tabib stated with a tone no one could argue with, or wanted to argue with. As Jun walked to his assigned room, he noted that Hisa’s room was to his left, while Masato’s room was on Hisa’s left, and Masako’s room was from across Masato’s. He walked into his room and examined it. Unlike the hallways, the room had padded walls and floor, both of which were a light grey. There was a simple desk, a bathroom, a normal sized bed, a closet, and finally a trash can. There was, for some reason, an unplugged extension cord on the desk. After thoroughly looking through his room, which was rather eerie if Jun was going to be honest, he left. Jun was going to spend some time outside before it became officially nighttime. Hisa was waiting for him by the end of the dorm hallway.

 

“Oh Jun. I was hoping you would be free. Would you like me to teach you how to play chess now?” Hisa asked him in an almost shy manner.

 

“That sounds great! We can get to know each other better too!” Jun said with a small jump in his step as he made his way over to them. As the two walked down the hall Jun noticed Chikako was still teasing Masako, who was getting pretty red again by the look of things. Jun chuckled. _There’s no way the killings will get to us! We’re already so close._ Jun thought to himself as he and Hisa went in the direction of the game room.

* * *

 

Jun walked into the dining room in the morning. He honestly didn’t sleep too well, the stress was starting to get to him slightly. Jun shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked around the dining room. He was one of the first to arrive. The only other people there were, Masako, Chikako, and Tabib. Tabib had a cup of coffee in his hand and a bowl of oatmeal near him on the table. Chikako was drinking some tea, while Masako was next to her reading a book, she had a bowl of mango slices on her right as the only sign she was eating something. Chikako had took a few slices for herself, while Masako was too deep in her book to notice. Jun smiled and sat next to Masako after grabbing a glass and a whole carton of orange juice.

 

“Whatcha reading Masako?” Jun asked curiously as he looked at the book Masako was so focused on.

 

“It’s a law book. Just because we’re trapped here that doesn’t mean I can’t focus on my enhancing talent through reading.” Masako answered as she put down her book to eat some of her mango slices. She sent a quick glare at Chikako for stealing a few slices; Chikako just grinned and winked with no hint of guilt, causing the lawyer to get slightly flustered as she grumpily ate a few slices herself. Jun nodded and Tabib gave Masako a stern look.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t stay up all night reading.” The medic asked in annoyed concern.

 

“Of course not.” Masako replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. Tabib didn’t look convinced at all. Chikako giggled and poked Masako's ahoge, which caused the latter to jump slightly in surprise.

 

“I wouldn’t be too surprised if you’ve pulled an all-nighter before Masako. That’s a thing typical law students do, so the Ultimate Lawyer should be the queen of all-nighters!” Chikako teased.

 

Jun nearly choked on his orange juice he giggled so hard. Tabib chuckled, and he was also patting Jun’s back in an attempt to help him. Masako just blushed and muttered something under her breath about “damn lawyer stereotypes”. After they settled down Tabib cleared his throat and looked at Jun, noticing something different about him.

 

“By the way Jun you look pretty tired, did you sleep badly?” He asked him.

 

“Also where’s your hoodie?” Masako asked him, eyeing him slightly.

 

Jun rubbed the back of his neck and said,

 

“Last night I was in the gaming room with Hisa, we were playing chess for a few hours, and I kinda split some strawberry juice on my hoodie, so I had to put it in the wash. I normally sleep in it and I couldn’t find my spare hoodie for some reason, so I didn’t sleep all that well last night.” Masako looked at him for moment before nodding and going back to her book.

 

The four were soon joined by Kiyoshi, Naoko, Masato, and then Arisu. Kiyoshi began making breakfast for the rest of the students, just like the made dinner for them the night before it smelled wonderful. The amazing smell of Kiyoshi’s cooking must of woke up everyone else, since soon the remainder of class stumbled into the dining room. Jun smiled at his classmates and greeted each one, some were happy to be greeted while most of them were slightly annoyed. _Looks like this class doesn’t have many morning people._ Jun thought to himself with a chuckle. The dining room was buzz of idle chatter after everyone had at least some food and a drink. It seemed like everyone was getting along just fine. Once everyone had settled down, Jun did a quick head count. He frowned slightly when he only counted fifteen of his classmates. Hisa had yet to join them.

“Hey, has anyone seen Hisa?” Jun asked the rest of group. Azami looked over at Jun and said,

 

“I haven’t seen them all morning; maybe they just take longer to get ready?”

 

“D-Do you t-think someone should go c-check on them?” Shirushi asked.

 

“I can go check on them. I won’t be long.” Jun answered her as he got up.

“I’ll go with you too; I wasn’t going to eat breakfast anyways.” Masato said, he was already out of his chair, he didn’t see Tabib give him a disapproving glare.

“Well two is never a fun number; I’ll tag along with you boys.” Eriko joined in. The three left the dining room to go look for Hisa. Jun went to their room first and knocked on the door. When he didn’t get a response he tried opening their door, and was surprised that it was unlocked. He looked around Hisa’s room; it was no different from his. There was no sign of Hisa; in fact it looked like Hisa was never in their room to begin with. Jun bit his bottom lip and closed Hisa’s door, that’s when he heard Eriko scream. It came from the other side of the hallway, where some of the counsellor rooms laid. Jun sprinted towards where he heard the scream; it was the room closest to the dorms and next to the game room. When he ran inside and saw the scene he too screamed, and fell to his knees, he could feel bile rise in his throat.

“Eriko! Jun! Are you two ok!? What Happ-” Masato ran halfway through the door and couldn’t even finish his sentence when he laid his eye on what was in the middle of the room. His one visible eye widened dramatically and his mouth gaped open like he couldn’t understand what he was seeing. There was a horrible sick feeling in all three of their stomachs. In the middle of the floor, Hisa laid in a blood dyed heap. Their wheelchair was to the side, undisturbed; their hat was flung across the room revealing a small ahoge on the top of their head. But Jun didn’t notice these little details; he was too busy staring at the heart breaking pink that covered Hisa, the color would forever be burned into his mind. They must have been stabbed or slashed several dozen times in order to bleed so much; Jun could even see blood coming from their mouth. The room smelled so strongly of copper, Jun didn’t know a person could bleed so much. There was an extension cord tied around their neck, like hangman’s noose. Their face was a neutral as ever even in death, their eyes closed forever. Hisa Chiura, the Ultimate student with no memory of their talent, Jun’s first friend, was dead. Murdered by someone who was deprived enough to target the most vulnerable student in order to get out of the Killing game early. Jun faintly heard Monokuma’s voice from the monitors, but he couldn’t hear what he was saying. The only thought that was in Jun’s mind was finding who committed this gruesome murder, and to stop them from getting the rest of the class killed.

 

**15 STUDENTS REMAIN**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I did that. I actually did that.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2: Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Investigation begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, a double update. I mainly did this because this chapter is so short, so sorry about that. Enjoy!

Literally seconds after Monokuma’s voice became silent; Masako and Tabib barged into the room.

 

“What the hell happened?! We’ve only been here for _one night_! Someone _can’t_ be dead already!” Tabib shouted as he came in and went straight to Hisa’s body, looking for any signs of life.

 

Masako could only stare at the body, her face paling horribly. It was as if she was reminded of something horrible. She had to excuse herself before she could get sick. Masato went after her, to comfort her or something if Jun could guess, Masato probably didn’t want to look at Hisa’s body as well. Meanwhile Eriko attempted to explain what happened to Tabib as he checked Hisa for even the slightest bit of life, which he found none of. Eriko soon excused herself and left, she looked like she was about to throw up.

 

Jun was only broken out of his stunned shock when a certain black and white blur got into his line of vision. He stared dumbly at bear before asking,

 

“....What do you want…” the question came out a lot ruder than Jun intended.

 

“Why, I want to give you the Monokuma file of course Mr. grumpy pants! It’ll help with your little investigation.”

 

“...Monokuma file...?” Jun asked as the bear shoved a tablet into his hands. He tilted his head as he went to examine the thing. When he tapped it, it turned on, soon showing a block of text and a silhouette of Hisa. There were pink circles over parts of their legs, neck, and upper arms.

 

 _“The Victim is_ **_Hisa Chiura_ ** _._

_They have slash wounds across their arms and legs. There is also an extension cord that was used to strangle them. The estimated time of death was before the nighttime announcement.”_

 

“Is this it?” Masako questioned as she walked back into the room, looking over Jun’s shoulders. Jun noticed color had slightly returned to her freckled face and she had a more stoic expression. “Surely you have something more useful; this autopsy report is useless as hell.”

 

Monokuma laughed, covering his mouth with his paws. “Aww, don’t be so disappointed! It wouldn’t be fun if I gave you _everything_ at the start! Especially when we have three students with law talents here! So the trial should be a breeze for you brats.”

 

Masako sighed but said nothing. She walked away from the bear, not having the patience to deal with him. She wanted to go back to the crime scene and try to get a better idea of the murder anyways.

 

“I have to say, I’m pretty impressed that a murder was committed before I had time to come up with a motive. You kids work fast and efficiently! I like it!” Monokuma said.

 

Before Jun could ask the bear what he meant he popped back into the floor, leaving only the four students. Jun shook his head. _You need to get a hold of yourself,_ he thought to himself. _Do it for Hisa._ Jun took note that **_Monokuma didn’t have time to come up with a motive_ **. Mustering all his strength, Jun walked over to the body. Masako was looking around the body, noticeably; she was not directly looking at it.

 

Since Masako clearly didn’t want to examine the body right now, it looks like it would be Jun’s job. Squatting down next to the corpse, Jun began to look for any clues left behind. Tabib was beside him, trying to do the best autopsy he could without any equipment. That’s odd... **Where was the murder weapon?** There was nothing sticking out of Hisa other than the cord around their neck. **_So what killed Hisa?_ ** Jun watched Tabib as he was untying the cord so he could examine their neck.

 

“Strange….” Tabib muttered as he looked closely at Hisa’s neck with a flashlight.

 

“What is it?” Jun asked as he leaned in to get a closer look.

 

Tabib pointed to where the cord was tied. “Look here, **_there’s barely any bruising_ **.”

 

Jun took a closer look, and indeed there was little to no bruising.

 

“So Hisa wasn’t strangled to death?” Jun asked.

 

“There’s no way the cord was the murder weapon then, **_it’s a red herring_ **.” Masako interjected, still investigating in the area around the body.

 

“So the killer is trying to hide the cause of Hisa’s death?” Jun asked the lawyer.

 

“Most likely.” Masako answered, before going back to her work.

 

Jun nodded and continued to examine the body with Tabib. Jun rolled up Hisa’s sleeves, so Tabib could check their arms for the cuts the Monokuma file mentioned. Tabib frowned when he traced his finger onto the cuts and noticed the “cuts” left a powdery residue on his finger.

 

“These aren’t cuts... **_It’s makeup_ **.” Jun’s eyes widen.

 

“Makeup?” Tabib had a deep frown on his face as he took a closer look at the so called cuts.

 

“There’s no mistake about it, this is some kind of high quality makeup, even if the killer did **_a shoddy job applying it_ **.” Jun frowned.

 

“What about the blood, is it fake too?” Tabib shook his head.

 

“The **_blood’s definitely real,_ ** but the cuts are fake.” Jun pushed himself back to his feet. He rubbed his jaw in thought.

 

“Then what killed them?” He asked.

 

“I don’t have the necessary equipment for a proper autopsy. So even I can’t tell.” The medic stated as he put what little tools he had back in his bag in a frustrated manner.

 

Jun sighed, it seemed like his examination of the body was over for now. He walked over to Masako. She was _still_ examining the area around the body, she looked pretty concentrated.

 

“Have you found anything interesting?” Jun asked the lawyer.

 

She looked up from her work and said,

 

“From what I’ve gathered so far, the room looks too perfect.”

 

“Too perfect?” Jun tilted his head, unsure what the lawyer meant.

 

“I mean, the only thing out of place is Hisa’s body and their wheelchair, so **_there couldn’t have been a struggle._ ** _”_ Masako elaborated.

 

“So the murderer must of took them by surprise!” Jun exclaimed, already seeing pieces falling into place. Masako gave him a nod.

 

“By that logic, that means that the murderer could’ve only put the makeup and cord on them **_after they died_ **.” Masako added. She turned back to her work, but said,

 

“I’ll come to you if I find any more clues, but our best bet is if someone gets some testimonies from the others. Preferably Azami’s and Shirushi's.”

 

Jun knew the reason why they would want Azami’s testimony, because of the makeup and all, but why Shirushi? Jun just nodded and left the room to look for those two. Before he left he could hear Masako ask if she could take a look at the body. It seems like she shook off the shock of seeing the dead body of one of their classmates. Jun smiled and thought. _She’s in true lawyer mode now; she’ll figure this mess out_. When he left the room he saw Masato leaning against the wall with his eye closed.

 

“Masato, what are you doing here, shouldn’t you be investigating?” Jun asked. He opened his eye and smiled at Jun.

 

“I was waiting for you actually. I was going to start interrogating the others. But then I figured since you’re skilled at talking with people, we would have an easier time getting necessary information together.” The luckster explained.

 

“Kinda of weird, but i guess it makes some sense.” Jun said with a slightly confused smile.

 

Masato just gave the motivator a small grin, and started walking down the hall, Jun quickly followed him.

 

“By the way, **_there was a powdery substance near the door._ ** **”** Masato suddenly stated.

 

“Oh that must be some makeup!” Jun exclaimed, while Masato gave a quick nod.

 

The two were silent after that, focusing on finding the closest person to question. As luck would have it, the first person they ran into was Azami, and Chikako and Chikako was with her. They were coming out of the laundry room, with Chikako carrying a basket with one of her robes in it.

 

“Hey, do you too have a minute?” Jun asked the two girls once he walked over to them. “We need a bit of help.”

 

Chikako smiled widely and clasped her hands. “I’ve always got time to help those in need of help, what do you two need?”

 

“As long as you two aren’t trying to hide evidence, then I’m happy to lend a hand.” Azami added.

 

Jun shook his head. “Don’t worry; we’re just trying to find the killer.”

 

Chikako sighed and gave Jun a look of sympathy. “You two bonded the most out of all of us, I’m sorry they had to be the victim of this game.”

 

Jun, determined to not break his facade, just smiled and said, “The least I can do for them is to find their killer.”

 

The Onmyouji just gave a nod. “So, what did you want to ask us?”

 

“Oh yeah, did you guys notice anything strange last night or this morning?” Jun asked.

 

Chikako shook her head and said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t notice anything off.” With a sigh, she crossed her arms, “ **_I went to bed after talking with Masako, and after the Nighttime announcement. I didn’t get up until the ten minutes before the seven o’clock announcement._ ** ”

 

“That’s fine Chikako.” Jun said, noting Chikako’s statement could be useful, “Could you maybe go ask the others if they saw anything weird?”

 

Chikako smiled and nodded, “Of course, I did say I would be happy to help. I just need to put my robes back in room first.” She said before heading for her room.

 

“I had something really weird happen to me.” Jun turned back to look at Azami as she spoke up.

 

“Which was?” Masato interjected, speaking for the first time since the interrogation.

 

Azami frowned and fiddled with the rose pin on her vest.

 

“When I woke up I noticed that my makeup bag was open, and **_one of my brushes and some of my pink makeup were missing._ ** ” Jun's eyes widen.

 

“So _that’s_ where the makeup came from!” Azami’s tilted her head.

 

“There was makeup at the crime scene?”

 

“Yeah the murderer used them to fake Hisa’s cuts and bruises!” Jun explained.

 

Masato cleared his throat.

 

“You know Azami, when this gets brought up at the trial, you’re going to be the prime suspect for a while.” Azami’s eyes widen.

 

“I would _never_ kill anyone, least of all Hisa! Besides, I have an alibi.”

 

“Which is?” Masato questioned furthered. Azami stopped fiddling with her pin and said with a steady voice,

 

“I was in the laundry room helping Chikako with a pink stain that was on one of her robes, in fact **_we were in there for exactly one hour_ **.” Jun nodded.

 

“But when we got there, one of the dryers was going.” Azami added.

 

“Oh yeah, I spilled juice on it last night and I put in the washer and dryer. I guess with all that’s happened I forgot about it.” Jun answered.

 

“Oh, ok.” Azami just gave him a smile. “Afterwards I went back to my room while Chikako left to talk with Masako. **_The nighttime announcement went off about twenty minutes later._** **_My makeup bag was definitely closed before I went to bed._** ”

 

“Thanks Azami! This is a big help.” Jun said as he and Masato left Azami to her business.

 

Jun noticed that Masato was watching him with an odd look on his face during Azami’s questioning. _Maybe he’s trying to figure out something about the case._ Jun thought.

 

“We should investigate the laundry room next.” Masato stated.

 

He began to a lead the way to the room. Jun followed as quickly as his slightly longer legs could carry him. For someone who was 2 inches shorter than him, Masato walked pretty fast. When they got there they found Shirushi and Eriko already there investigating.

 

“Hey Jun, can you question Shirushi and Eriko while I investigate the room?” Masato asked.

 

“Ok? If you want me to.” Jun said as he walked over to the two girls. He made sure he was in Shirushi’s field of vision so he doesn’t startle her for a third time.

 

“Do you two mind if I ask you some questions?” Eriko turned to Jun.

 

“Yeah it’s not a problem, right Shirushi?” The psychologist nodded.

 

“Y-Yeah, I-I don’t m-mind.” Jun noted her stutter was a lot more prominent today.

 

“Did you two notice anything strange last night or this morning?” Eriko put her finger to her lip as she thought.

 

“Well other than the fact I was the first one to find the body, I saw nothing else too weird.” Jun tilted his head and asked,

 

“Oh yeah, you were the first one to find the body. How did you find it?”

 

“Well I first noticed the door was slightly open while the others were closed shut, and then **_I saw a makeup brush on the floor in front of it_ **. I walked in and screamed, as you remember.” Jun nodded.

 

“Thanks Eriko, do you still have the brush?” Eriko nodded and handed it to him.

 

“Here, hopefully you can find this piece of evidence worth wild!”

 

Jun examined the brush; he noticed there **_was still a bit of makeup on it and there were the initials “AH” on it._ **

 

Jun turned to Shirushi next.

 

“Hey Shirushi, did you notice anything off?” Shirushi fiddled with her fingers and said,

 

“I-I remember hearing a s-small crash last night, it was near the game room.” Jun’s eyes widen.

 

“Did you investigate?” The girl shook her head.

 

“N-No, I-I was going to but t-then the nighttime announcement went off and didn’t want to get in trouble with Monokuma….” Shirushi trailed off.

 

“It’s fine Shirushi, it’s probably for the best, you could've gotten hurt or worse.” Shirushi looked away.

 

“I guess…..” Jun paused for a moment, _Wait I think I’m forgetting something…_

 

“Hey Shirushi, do you have any guesses on the motive yet? Does anyone have a psychological reason to kill Hisa?” Masako suddenly joined the conversation, apparently done with his own investigation.

 

“The m-motive? Well… Other than the threat of being trapped here forever, **_the killer had no reason to murder Hisa, psychologically or not._ ** ” Shirushi answered.

 

“Thanks Shirushi you’ve been a big help!” Jun now understood why Masako wanted the psychologist’s testimony.

 

“It’s n-nothing.” Jun smiled at the girl and left the laundry room. Masato soon followed, holding Jun’s hoodie.

 

“Hey thanks for grabbing my hoodie, also did you find anything interesting in there Masato.” Jun asked the luckster.

Masato smirked slightly and shook his head.

 

“I’ll have to ask Masako some questions first, but **_I think I found some concrete evidence._ ** The killer will be cornered for sure” The boy didn’t elaborate further and left Jun alone in the hallway after giving him his hoodie back.

 

Jun signed as he put his hoodie back on, things still weren’t adding up, they didn’t have any large suspects yet. He just needed to investigate a little more and-

 

 _“It’s time for the Class Trial!”_ The voice rang from the monitors behind him as he slowly turned to face the recording of that damn bear. _“Everyone report to the Assembly room! Once everyone gets there, we’ll head down for the trial!”_

 

Jun groaned, he wasn’t ready for the trial yet! He doesn’t have nearly enough evidence to prove anything. _The bear probably did this on purpose._ Jun thought as he made his way to the Assembly room. He hoped Masako had enough evidence to expose the culprit; maybe what Masato found could be useful too. He just wanted to get this over with, and keep the class from dying. He was ready to face destiny head on, and find to uncover the truth of this case.

**15 STUDENTS REMAIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first trials next! And let me tell you, the next chapter's going to be a lot longer. So look forward to it!


	4. Chapter 1 Part 3: Trial 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the First Class Trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the longest chapter yet! And also the last chapter that was prewritten so the next chapter might take a bit longer enjoy!

[Truth Bullets](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ZdZJpuly1_4VoUCyLrJY9IaaoMOZVKiin16t9-e8khA/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

 

Once everyone was in the Assembly room, a large door was open towards the back. Monokuma ushered the students into the room. As Jun looked around the room, he noticed it was small and rather crowded with fifteen students. Nobody dared speak, the tension was brutal. Someone here murdered Hisa, and if they failed to expose them, they all die while the guilty party gets away. But if they do expose them.... Jun shook his head, he can’t let doubt cloud in his mind now, and he needed to do this. Monokuma arose from the ground, filling the room with his ear grating cackle.

 

“Get ready kiddos,” the high pitched voice echoed throughout the room, “who's excited for the First Class Trial? Let’s give it everything we got!”

 

The room started to move downwards, huh, the room’s an elevator then.

 

It felt like eternity before the elevator finally hit its goal, everyone stepped out to nervously look over the new room around them. The room’s wall was done in a black and white checkerboard pattern. There were small pedestals all arranged in a circle, one had a picture frame behind it, showing a picture of Hisa… The pink cross over their face was quite a heartbreaking sight.

 

Monokuma began to lead all of the students to their seats, Jun was slightly grateful he was standing next to his dead friend’s portrait, he felt closer to them this way. Masako was to his right, and she had the unfortunate spot of facing directly towards Monokuma. On his left was Shirushi, who honestly looked like she was about to faint.

 

“Now that you’re all in your seats,” Monokuma continued as he perched himself onto his throne, staring down at the students, “I can finally explain the rules of the trial to you all!”

 

Everyone turned their attention to the bear; Jun could feel the butterflies flutter in his chest. This was what he’d been preparing for but now that it was actually happening, Jun wasn’t sure if he could handle it. Taking a quick glance around at the other students he wasn’t sure if they could handle it either. Most of them looked pale and nervous. All except Masako, who was looking at Monokuma directly in the eyes, with a determined expression on her face.

 

“Now, the rules are very simple. One of you killed your fellow classmates. This person is now called the Blackened. Your job is to find out which one of you dunnit. If you figure it out, only the Blackened Student will be punished… Buuuut! If you guess wrong everyone except the Blackened will be executed and the Blackened can leave this Asylum! It’s that easy!”

 

The room was silent, fear and doubt was clouding the thoughts of the group as they all looked over each other. They were trying to figure out who should talk first. Whoever spoke first would most likely determine the path this case will go on, for good or for ill. This is the moment they’ve been waiting for, one mistake and everyone but the guilty party dies.

 

But where to start... This case had no clear culprit or concrete evidence. Not to mention all the holes and missing information. Nobody had said anything for at least a minute, before one strong voice rang out in the courtroom.

 

“Hisa Chiura was killed last night in the counselor room to the left of the game room, before the nighttime announcement. The cause of their death is unknown. Everyone here had no motivation to kill Hisa specifically. Other than wanting to escape, this murder was completely random.” The steady voice of Masako stated, as she concluded her opening statement. She showed no emotion as she stated such cold facts. The girl was in her element, and she didn’t plan onshowing any mercy.

 

“If that is the case, we all know who the killer is,” the snooty voice of Arisu towered over the group, “to anyone who actually investigated the murder scene for at least a minute, knows Azami is our Blackened.”

 

Azami’s face contorted into fear. “Are you blaming me just because of the makeup? Just because there was makeup at the crime scene doesn’t mean I’m the killer!”

 

“ ** _The makeup job was too realistic to be anyone else_ ** **,** since it tricked even the Monokuma file, **_and the brush was one of yours_ ** **!** It had to be you!” Arisu argued.

 

 _Wait, that can’t be right._ That piece of evidence had something wrong with it…  But the aristocrat seemed so sure though, so it doesn’t feel like she is lying. No, that wasn't the issue. Jun had seen the makeup job up close; it was really messy when you look at it closely. Maybe now was the time to speak up about it. Looking around he noticed some people staring at the cosmetologist, with suspicion clouding their eyes. They looked at her as if they knew for a fact she did it. The motivator could already see how easily some of the students could be swayed.  It looked like the perfect time to object.

 

“ ** _No that’s wrong!_ ** _”_ Jun shouted, startling some of the students. “ ** _The makeup job is too low quality_ ** for Azami to have done it!”

 

“What?” Arisu seemed surprised and annoyed he'd denied her claims, “The brush belonged to her and the Monokuma file was fooled, so it was obviously her-.”

 

“How do we know that Monokuma actually did a proper autopsy?” Masako interrupted the aristocrat, much to her displeasure. “Tabib, Jun, and I were both at the crime scene when we were given the Monokuma file. Monokuma never touched the body; **_at most he would have just looked at it for the autopsy!_ ** ” The lawyer took a breath and looked at Jun, as if asking him to see her train of thought and finish it.

 

“ ** _I agree with that_ ** _._ The makeup only looks like real injures when you look at it from afar. The killer used the makeup to frame Azami, thinking no one would actually take a closer look at the corpse!” Jun finished Masako’s thoughts.

 

“But why, out of all of us, would the killer try to frame Azami? The girl’s about as harmless as a damn puppy” Haru asked.

 

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or insulted.” Azami muttered in response.

 

“Since the killer stole her brush and makeup, it would logically be the easiest to frame her for the murder.” Jun explained.

 

“Besides, Azami was with me in the laundry room last night. I saw her go straight to her room afterwards, and it was twenty minutes before the nighttime announcement, she couldn’t have killed Hisa.” Chikako spoke up in the Cosmetologist’s defense.

 

“Tch, fine, the makeup artist wasn’t the killer than.” Arisu grudgingly admitted.

 

“I do more than makeup you know.” Azami complained in a whisper.

 

“So we can all agree that the makeup was used to frame Azami, correct? I think it’s time to move on to the cause of death.” Jun stated.

 

“Ummm, what e-exactly killed them though? Their wounds were f-faked after all....” Shirushi whispered. Jun froze, what _did_ kill them?

 

“We don’t know yet, but the blood had to come from somewhere.” Jun answered after a moment of thought.

 

“The blood that was covering Hisa could not be their own blood.” Tabib’s deep voice rumbled. Everyone turned to him.

 

“They had no external wounds that would bleed that much, the only blood that could be theirs is the blood that came out of their mouth.” the medic finished his assessment of the body.

 

“Where did any wounds on their body at all?” Aika asked.

 

“There was just one, **_a small pinprick on the back of their neck._ ** It most likely came from a needle of some sort.” Tabib answered.

 

“So a needle had to be the murder weapon!” Naoko exclaimed.

 

“Did anyone find a needle or something similar?” Toya asked.

 

“I did.” Everyone turned to look at Masako and Masato who both spoke at the same time, the former of whom pulled out a plastic baggie. Jun wondered where she got the baggie from for a second before looking at what was actually in it. It was a broken syringe. Masato was holding an intact strange looking syringe that had small traces of blood in it.

 

“I believe this is the murder weapon. I found it in Hisa’s wheelchair bag.” The lawyer explained.

 

“I, on the other hand, found this syringe in the laundry room’s trash.” Masato added.

 

“That’s a vacutainer needle, its use for drawing blood.” Tabib corrected the luckster.

 

“So Hisa w-was killed with t-the broken syringe? Was there a-anything in it?” Shirushi asked.

 

“When I found it, the syringe was broken, and any fluid that was in it was gone.” Masako stated.

 

“So the killer used something poisonous and injected it in Hisa’s neck, and that’s what killed them!” Jun said, seeing were Masako was going with this.

 

“But what about the blood? Tabib said that most of the blood couldn’t be Hisa’s. So where did it come from?” Eriko questioned.

 

“Isn't it obvious? **_The blood was from the killer after they fought with Hisa and murdered them!_ ** ” Aika suddenly shouted.

 

No, that’s not right, not even close. There wasn’t even a struggle; did Aika even look at the crime scene at all?

 

“ ** _No that’s wrong_** _!_ There wasn’t a struggle! The room was too intact for there to be a fight! The murderer took Hisa by surprise and jabbed the syringe in the back of their neck, killing them instantly.” Jun corrected the songwriter.

 

“It’s clear now,” Kiyoshi’s soft voice spoke, “The killer used the second syringe and drew their own blood to cover Mx Chiura’s corpse, all to confuse us on the cause of death.”

 

“But something is still missing,” Toya questioned, “where did they get poison and what kind was it?”

 

Masato smirked and said, “I’ve been waiting for someone to ask what kind of poison it was, the bloody needle wasn’t the only thing I found in the laundry room. I think I found our killers drug of choice.”

 

The luckster took something out of his coat pocket. It looked like a medical container of some sort. There was a small hole on top of it though. Tabib instantly paled.

 

“How the hell did you find a container of Potassium chloride in the laundry room!? That stuff is supposed to be in the locked cabinet in the nurse’s office! Even I can’t get to it.” the medic shouted.

 

“Potassium chloride?” Tadashi asked, “Isn’t that stuff used in lethal injections?”

 

The medic nodded and stated, “It’s typically used as the third drug during a lethal injection execution, and it’s one that stops the heart. Though I admit I have never seen a bottle of it that looked like that-”

 

“Oh! That’s my special brand of Mono chloride!” The bear suddenly interjecting, scaring the class half to death, “Not only does it stop the heart, but it causes the heart to burst! So the poor sap who gets it injected into them literally coughs their heart out!”

 

All the students grimaced and shuddered, what an awful way to die… The bear huffed for a moment,

 

“I was planning on using it for one of the executions, but since this trials murderer ruined the surprise, they’re going to get an extra special punishment if you brats catch them” After stating his threat, the bear became silent once more.

 

“Where exactly did you find it Masato?” Jun asked, trying to get the class back on topic. The luckster turned to Jun, his smirk widening for one key reason.

 

“It wasn’t in the medical cabinet like it was supposed to be. Like I said, it was in the laundry room, but it wasn’t in the trash like the needle, **_it was in your hoodies pocket which was in the dryer_ **.” After Masato said that, all hell broke loose. Before Eriko slammed her hands down on her podium, causing everyone to shut up and look at her.

 

“ **ORDER**! If it was in _Jun’s_ hoodie pocket as you claim, does that mean you’re accusing Jun as the killer!?” The judge exclaimed loudly, hoping to bring some focus back to this unruly court.

 

Jun felt beads of sweat form on his forehead.

 

“Wait! Someone could be framing me! I put my hoodie in the laundry room way before the nighttime announcement! I can’t be Hisa’s murderer, I would never kill Hisa!” Jun said in his defense.

 

“Besides, we’ve established that both Chikako and Azami left the laundry room right before the nighttime announcement, which was when the murder was committed, and we’ve also established the killer tried to frame Azami.” Jun continued.

 

“And Azami went right back to her room after you two went to the laundry room and you claim you left to talk with Masako. Twenty minutes passed before the nighttime announcement-”

 

Chikako frowned before her eyes widen at the implication and turned to look at the motivator, interrupting him. “Are you suggesting _I_ killed Hisa and attempted to frame both you and Azami!?”

 

“W-would that explain t-the crash I-I heard?” Shirushi asked in a somewhat louder voice than normal.

 

Jun nodded towards her and said, ”Shirushi told me she heard a crash near the game room last night. She didn’t investigate since the nighttime announcement went off at the same time. Twenty minutes would be enough time to get the weapons, murder Hisa, and to frame at least two people.” Jun concluded.

 

Everyone was staring at Chikako now. Beads of sweat began to form faster on her forehead.

 

“I didn’t kill them!”  The Onmyouji shouted. “Demons are my only enemy!”

 

“Is that so?” Arisu said as she glared at Chikako. “You need proof my dear; your word alone is not valid evidence.”

 

“I really was talking to Masako during those twenty minutes… Just ask her!” The lawyer in question nodded.

 

“I can confirm we were talking and Chikako you mentioned something very interesting...” Everyone was now looking at the lawyer with anticipation, waiting for the curve ball she was about to throw.

 

“You mentioned that while you were on your way to the laundry room, Jun left the game room, he went towards the nurse’s office, and afterwards you saw him return to the game room. **_He was wearing his hoodie when you saw him, and it had pink stains._ ** ” Masako stated.

 

“That doesn’t automatically make me the killer! I went to my room to find my spare hoodie! And I went to bed after I put my normal hoodie in the wash since I couldn’t find my spare hoodie, since I spilled strawberry juice on it!” Jun shouted.

 

“She could be lying! Out of all of us Jun has the least reason to murder Hisa! The two were practically inseparable!” Aika stated, defending Jun.

 

“ _I’m not the killer!_ How many times to I have to say that?!” Jun huffed at Chikako’s panic.

 

“You’re starting to sound desperate! I guess it’s the perfect time to prove that you’re Hisa’s killer!” The Onmyouji yelped and began to shake,

 

“What evidence do you have?”

 

“I can give you the evidence,” Jun took a breath for a moment before continuing with his accusation. “So let’s go back to _why_ you were in the laundry room in the first place?”

 

“Why does that-”

 

“Okay, you don’t have to say anything! I can just explain exactly how this case happened!” Jun interrupted her before she could argue. He looked around the courtroom as he continued to speak, “ **_Here’s everything that happened in this case_ ** _._ Azami said you were getting a _pink_ stain out of your robes. Which you got after Hisa coughed up blood on your robes from the Mono chloride you injected into them. When Azami wasn’t looking you placed the Mono chloride’s empty bottle in my hoodie in an attempt to frame me. And sometime this morning, before the seven o’clock announcement, you went to Azami’s room and attempted to frame her as well by masking Hisa’s cause of death with makeup, you also used the extension cord from your room to make it seem like Hisa was strangled to death to thrown us off your trail further!” Jun concluded his final argument.

 

The class seemed convinced of Chikako’s guilt. It seemed like the blacken was about to be voted for-

 

“ ** _I object! That statement is wrong!_** _”_ Masako’s voice shouted loudly as she slammed both of her hands down on the wood of her podium. She pointed directly at Jun and stated,

 

“There is no possible way for Chikako to be the killer. I can prove it and I can prove that **_Jun Nakatani_** is the real murderer of this case!” The lawyer didn’t give Jun time to refute her claim.

 

“After I sent you to question the others, I went to investigate your room, you were acting odd during breakfast so I wanted to see if you were up to anything. For one, the **_extension cord_** in your room was missing, while Chikako’s extension cord was still in her room. There were also paper towels with **_makeup_** on them in your trash! You were also the last person to see Hisa alive, both Chikako and I saw you two walk into the game room, and neither of us ever saw Hisa leave that room. So I went to investigate the game room, it was trashed. An unfinished game of chess was on the table, and there were also **_drops of blood on the carpet_** , which were were being covered by your **_spare hoodie_**. You attempted to frame both Chikako and Azami since you saw the two head for the laundry room, so they would be easy targets for taking the fall.” Everyone gasped after Masako’s bold accusation. But she was far from done.

 

“ ** _Here’s what really happened during this case. Let’s go over the sequence of events shall we?_** _”_

* * *

 

**We all know Jun and Hisa played chess for a few hours before the latter's death. After Jun spilled juice on his hoodie he excused himself, this is where he began his plan. He went to the nurse’s office first, knowing Tabib wouldn’t be there due to the time, and broke into the locked cabinet that contained drugs and other nasty chemicals.**

 

**Once he obtained the Mono chloride, he went to grab a syringe and a vacutainer needle; each had a different purpose in this murder. He filled the syringe with the Mono chloride. Once he got what he needed from the nurse’s office he went back to where Hisa was, and attacked them with the syringe, killing them.**

 

**Since their body was still in their wheelchair, he simply brought them to the counselor room next door. He also stashed the broken murder weapon in Hisa’s bag, thinking nobody would check it. There he made it seem like Hisa died in this room, by putting their body on the ground and using the vacutainer needle to cover them in his own blood. He went to the laundry room to wash his hoodie, and to hide the blood from the game room with his spare hoodie.**

 

**He stashed his extension cord from his room in the counselor room earlier. So he simply wrapped it around their neck when he went back to the crime scene. Thinking nobody would investigate the laundry room; he threw the vacutainer needle in the trash and hid the empty bottle in his hoodie pocket.**

 

**He went to bed after this. But before we all woke up this morning, Jun quickly stole one of Azami’s makeup brushes and some of her makeup. He then created fake cuts on Hisa’s arms and legs. Once the new crime scene was created, he left and went back to his room, thinking he could get away by leading the investigation himself.**

* * *

 

As soon as Masako finished her closing argument, everyone started to talk at once, but stopped immediately when Masako added one more thing.

 

“And finally, I have one final way to prove both Chikako’s innocence and Jun’s guilt.”

 

Masako paused for effect,

 

“If one of you has a mark from the needle on your arm, then you’re our killer. Both of you show us your arms now, or you can just confess now Jun.” She pointed straight at him, and gave him a deadly glare, he had no choice but to submit. The room became silent when both prime suspects rolled up their sleeves, and only one of them had the mark of damnation...

 

Jun smiled sadly as the small red dot on his left arm vein sealed his fate. He raised his hands in defeat.

 

“Looks like you caught the killer Masako...”

 

“Sounds like you’ve all reached to a conclusion, finally!” Monokuma’s voice caused several students to jump. The bear had been oddly quiet during the trial, only interjecting once, and most of them had forgotten that the bear was even present when the trial got so chaotic.

 

“Now everyone cast your vote! Make sure you’re positive! Double check twice, you don’t want to vote for the wrong person after all your hard work!”

 

They all used a console that popped up to select the blackened, and everyone knew for sure who it was. A cheerful fanfare played as the wheel spun, before finally landing on the cute pixel art of their class motivator, confetti and flowers were sprayed everywhere.

 

“Congratulations! By a unanimous vote, you correctly deduced the culprit, Jun Nakatani, the Ultimate Motivator! What an exciting trial, I’m feeling so hot and tingly!” Monokuma exclaimed, rather pleased with the results.

 

The first case was over. Everyone stepped away from their podiums as they looked at Jun, who looked oddly calm for being exposed as a murderer. They had found the killer among their peers, and it had to be the one who always kept everyone’s spirits up, the one who kept saying there would be no murders. The one, who swore his life on it, looks like he wouldn’t be keeping that promise anymore.

 

“... _Why_...? Why did you kill Hisa?” Masako was the first to speak, her voice sounded more like a croak, even with her professional mask she wore during the trial, the final verdict must be getting to her. Jun turned to look at her square in the eyes, tears slightly forming in the corners of his eyes. He said nothing.

 

“Why the hell did you do it? What was your motivation? **TELL US DAMMIT! WHY DID YOU MURDER YOUR FRIEND FOR NO REASON?! HOW COULD YOU LET YOURSELF BECOME SO COLD THAT YOU KILLED THE MOST VULNERABLE PERSON HERE?!** ”  Masako yelled, she lost her temper as she ran over to Jun, grabbing him by his shirt and bringing him down to her eye level.

 

Jun was still smiling as he said, “I can’t tell you that, but at least you caught the killer right? Maybe you’ll find out my motive another time, for now my lips are sealed. But just know that this murder was for the best for you all.”

 

Masako was just about to punch him, when Chikako ran over and easily picked her up by the waist and dragged her away from the motivator.

 

“Shhh, his reason for murder doesn’t matter right now, justice will be served my friend. You need to calm down and take a deep breath.” The Onmyouji whispered to the lawyer, who stopped struggling from her grip and just glared at Jun in contempt.

 

Jun looked at the faces of his other classmates; they were all giving him looks that were either looks of disappointment, fear, anger, or disgust. He gave a small cough, no longer trying to hold his tears back, letting them fall freely as he gave his final pep talk.

 

“I know I’m nothing but a filthy killer now, but let me give you all just one last speech. Don’t fall into a cycle of vengeance. Even if I killed someone, and I’m going to die next, I want you all to leave here alive, don’t attack Monokuma or kill each other for petty reasons.” He paused for breath, he directed the last of his speech towards Masako’s direction, as if silently asking her to keep the class from falling into despair in his place, “If my death could lead to a future, where most of you leave alive, than I would die a million times over for all of you. But as the one with the blackened heart, I have no right to speak about living, since I will no longer be among it, nor do I deserve to be among the living after what I’ve done. Monokuma, please proceed with the execution, I’ve wasted the time of my classmates for long enough.” Jun said as he finished his last speech.

 

“Aww, what an emotional speech! That’s the kind of cheesy crap that wins Oscars you know.” Monokuma walked up next to Jun before patting the boy’s leg in mocking comfort.

 

“I have to say, you’re not a very good killer if you give up so easily, and if you don’t bother hiding the evidence well!” Monokuma “cleared” his "throat" before he shouted,

 

“I’ve prepared a **VERY** special punishment for the Ultimate Motivator! Now let’s give it everything we’ve got! **IT’S** **PUNISHMENT** **TIME!** ”

 

No one could look away as Monokuma jumped back to his throne, and slammed a red button with a gavel. Right after he did this a metal clamp suddenly appeared and clicked itself around Jun’s neck, there was a long chain attached to it. A large door slammed open and Jun was dragged away by his neck, his smile never leaving his face.

 

Shortly after he vanished the glass wall behind Monokuma lit up, giving the remaining students a front row seat to Jun’s special punishment.

* * *

 

**GAME OVER**

 

**JUN NAKATANI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

 

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT**

 

 **“** **Heartbreak Screamer** **”**

 

 _The chain had dragged Jun to a stage of some sort that had a blinding white floor. Behind him there were several giant speakers, there was also an audience of sad looking Monokuma’s sitting in front of the stage. Jun was then chained to a podium, just has the chain locked into place he was surrounded by a glass cage. Then the large speakers started to thump, a noise akin to screaming rang out. For someone about to die, Jun had a look of perfect calmness as the speakers grew in volume. He didn’t scream or cry, the only sounds that could be heard was the screaming of the speakers. The students could hear a few words in between the screaming._ ** _“TRAITOR”_** **_“MURDERER”_** _and other words of similar meaning. The speakers began to beat in an odd rhythm, the screams became a distorted version of Jun’s final speech, it started off slow then building up to a faster beat, Jun began to cough. The distortion continued to crackle and increase in speed. That was when Jun began to bleed. Blood came from his ears, eyes, and mouth. It came gushing out as Jun trembled from coughing up his life fluid. He slumped over the podium; he couldn’t stand anymore as his legs gave out from the sheer vibration. The pain had to be unbearable, but Jun’s smile never left his face, even with his body trembling at an alarming speed. Just as the speakers reached their highest peak, the glass cage shattered and the sharp broken shards stabbed Jun in the back, ending the speaker’s in an instant. He fell over the podium, jagged shards of glass piecing every part of his back, his blood painting the white floor. The Monokuma’s began to clap, giving standing ovation to Jun’s gory demise._

 

**_Jun Nakatani, the Ultimate Motivator, has been executed._ **

* * *

The remaining students stood, frozen in place as the gory execution of their class motivator finally ended. They all seemed to react differently. Eriko and Aika both looked sick, and Eriko almost threw up while Aika actually did throw up. Shirushi started to cry, her whimpers escaped from her mouth as she curled up into a small ball under her podium. Chikako began a pray for both of the fallen students, tears falling down her eyes. Azami looked like a deer in headlights; her mismatched eyes were dilated as she trembled. Tabib had a look of utter horror and disgust on his face; he knew exactly how painful Jun’s death was. Masato only stood there with his arms crossed, looking away from the execution room, his one eye closed, gripping his sleeve so hard it might tear. Toya was shaking their head and tugging at their hair, while Tadashi tried to comfort them, even though tears were streaming down his own eyes.  Naoko was openly crying, his face buried in his arms. Kiyoshi blinked, before realizing tears were falling from his eyes as well, he took two handkerchiefs out of his pocket and handed one to the kickboxer. Even Arisu and Haru, the two that were usually rude and condescending to the other students, had looks of absolute horror on their faces. Masako herself could only stare at the carnage, her hands balled up into fists so tightly; her fingernails drew some blood from her palms. She suddenly realized that by solving this case, Jun was sentenced to an execution that was so brutal and inhumane; it was one of the worst things she ever had the misfortune to witness. Jun was the closest thing they had to a symbol hope in such a grim situation, he was just a natural at the keeping spirits up and bringing smiles. But he committed murder, something Masako never saw coming. She never thought the class had to watch him die, especially in the manner of he did.

 

"Woohoo! What an exhilarating execution!" Monokuma said, breaking the silence. "My heart is beating so fast; I think the wonderful speech is still thumping in my chest!"

 

"This can’t be happening… This isn’t real..." Toya mumbled as they tugged at their hair in fear..

 

"Oh but it is doll face!" Monokuma said. "And knowing you bastards it's definitely going to happen again! But the first trial is always the hardest, you brats are going to get very used to this by the end, don’t worry."

 

“I never want to see something like that ever again! I can’t handle anymore, this is too much!” Aika practically screamed, covering her headphones with her hands.

 

"You can ignore reality all you want, but the cold harsh truth of it all is you can't leave unless you attempt to graduate." Monokuma taunted, "It's the only way anyone of you can leave this asylum."

 

“Why a-are you doing t-this t-to us? We d-did nothing w-wrong….” Shirushi whimpered, coming out from under their podium slightly.

 

"You really want to know?" Monokuma asked, tapping his foot irritably. "In that case, lemme spell it for you slowly so you'll all understand perfectly. All I want is your despair blah blah; it's my only reason for existing on this mortal plane yada yada. You should all know this by now if you kiddos are such “experts” on the previous killing games. Besides, why would you want to leave here? You kids need serious help! I'm giving you a safe space away from the harsh outside world! You should be thanking me."

 

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” Haru shouted in pure rage. “None of us asked for your so called “help” in the first place. You kidnapped us you fucking demon bear. “

 

"Well if you really want to leave that badly then you all know what you gotta do!" Monokuma said. "It doesn't seem like I'm going to get anything through those messed up brains of yours though, so I think it's time we head back to your daily asylum life. You can't stay here of course, so leave through the doors once you're ready. Or else another exciting blood rushing punishment might just happen. Puhuhu~"

 

After that, the bear disappeared. But no one dared to walk out through the doors yet. Many of them just stood there, stunned and fearful. The gravity of the situation has become crystal clear. Either let the despair control you and murder someone, or stay trapped in this damn asylum forever. And even then, if a murder was committed it was still a matter of life and death. Masako hoped no one would be tempted to kill again; having to condom one of her classmates to death was already on her conscience.

 

After what seemed like several lifetimes, Tabib’s deep voice broke everyone out of their trance. "We should return to our room’s right now." he said. "If we stay here any longer, the bear might try to punish us. And we all need some time to rest. Doctors’ orders."

 

Everyone agreed, even some of the more prickly students didn’t argue as they headed out the doors and onto the platform. No one spoke on the way back to the asylum. There was nothing to say. Even when they all walked out through the large doors, no one could think of anything to say. The image of both Hisa’s murder and Jun’s punishment was still freshly printed in their minds. Everyone soon dispersed and returned to their dorms, Masato stopped Masako before the latter could enter her room.

 

“...Thank you for trusting me and working with me the figure out the case.” The lawyer said in a hoarse voice, being the one to break the awkward silence.

 

“You were the one who caught Jun’s suspicious behavior. You were also the one to lead the trial; we probably would all be dead without your lawyer talents.” Masako just shook her head.

 

“Hisa and Jun are dead though, it’s a fact we have to live with now. Jun’s blood is specifically on our hands.” Masako cynically replied, before saying,

 

“But we can’t let this keep us down, that’s what the bear wants. I’ll be damned before their memories are spoiled by that bear winning.” A small smile formed on Masato’s face.

 

“We make a good team, if another murder occurs, we should work together again.” A subtle contortion rippled through Masako’s face, her eyes were seeing something Masato could not. But it was gone as soon as it came.

 

“Yeah, there’s solid reasoning behind that. But hopefully it doesn’t happen again.” Masako ended the conversation right then and there as she walked into her room and closed the door with a slight slam.

 

She collapsed right onto her bed in an exhausted heap. And without a second thought, hugged a pillow and cried into it. It was the first time that she let herself cry in fear and frustration in a long time. It didn't matter anymore, it’s not like anyone would hear her and make a big deal out of it. She thanked whoever made the rooms soundproof. She cried her eyes out until she somehow managed to fall asleep. Her dreams were plagued by the sound of shattering glass and distorted screaming.

 

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

 

**14 STUDENTS REMAIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the case seemed convoluted but I hope you still enjoyed the trial!


	5. Author's note

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a bit but there's a reason for that. Mainly due to school, some personal issue, and the fact my interests are starting to shift away from Danganronpa, I'm putting this story on hold for now. I am not going to completly abandon this story however, but I will be doing some rewrites since I feel like I can do better. Some parts were rushed and I don't think I've told this story in way I intended. I also feel like I written my characters correctly. So a major rewrite is going to happen for sure once I get back into a Danganronpa mood, and I will most likely be a lot more careful with the editing as well. But other than that thanks for reading this sorta beta version of my story! It's my first time writing a serious fic, so any feedback at all is super appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: http://thedorkydj.tumblr.com
> 
> Here's the link to the report card btw. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1KHisiGtKtn3Zc2euJqVis6NXdpPmFWW1qZlpaID3nRY/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
